


Need Some Tips?

by Kalua



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Coming Out, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Futaba decides to finally come out to Sojiro.
Relationships: Sakura Futaba & Sakura Sojiro
Kudos: 32





	Need Some Tips?

Futaba glanced through the window of Leblanc. No customers, and if there were none now, there most likely wouldn’t come any before closing time, either. And Joker had gone out to do something or other, he wouldn’t be back for a while. The coast was clear.

For a moment, Futaba considered waiting for Joker to come back so she’d have him as a sort of backup, but she wanted to do this on her own. The next item on her promise list, one she hadn’t old anyone about yet.

Futaba took a deep breath, flipped the sign to “Closed” just in case, and stepped inside.

Sojiro looked up from the dishes immediately. “Huh? Futaba?” It almost seemed like he knew something was different today.

Well, considering Futaba usually came in here yelling for food, it probably wasn’t too hard to figure that out. “Can I talk to you?”

“Sure.” Sojiro quickly dried off his hands; some foam was still sticking to his forearms when he sat down in a booth and motioned for Futaba to do the same. She sat on the edge of her seat, too nervous to lean back and relax, her hands fiddling with the seam of her shirt.

There was no reason to be nervous, Futaba tried to tell herself. Sojiro wouldn’t be angry, she knew that, but… “There’s… There’s something I gotta tell you.” Maybe she should’ve just written a text message, but that would’ve made it far too easy to back out again, delete the text without sending it. Now she couldn’t run away, even if she really wanted to right now.

Sojiro nodded and waited patiently. “You know you can tell me everything, right? Now that I know you’re a phantom thief, I doubt there’s anything you could do that’d shock me.” He tried to manage his usual smirk, but the worry was clearly shining through.

“I know.” Futaba’s eyes were glued to the table, avoiding Sojiro’s gaze. “I…” Her voice trailed off. It felt like a wave was about to sweep her away, drowning her voice before she could get the words out.

No, she wouldn’t go and hide. Doing that would probably worry Sojiro half to death, leaving him guessing what it was she’d wanted to say. Futaba took another deep breath. “I uh… Like girls? As in, I get crushes on them?” Not exactly the speech she’d prepared, but at least the words were out now.

There was a moment of silence. “So, do you need some tips on how to flirt with a girl?” Sojiro asked; when Futaba looked up and at his face, she could see his smirk was real this time. “Or maybe tips on how to ask one out? I’ve got some experience in that area.”

“Thanks, I’m good!” Futaba couldn’t help but start laughing. She’d been so nervous, and for what?

Sojiro’s tone became a little more serious. “Hey, I am glad you told me, seems like that wasn’t exactly easy. Let’s go home, and I’ll make your favorite curry, how does that sound?”

“Sounds great!” Futaba jumped up, still with a huge grin on her face. After Sojiro’s reaction, all the stress had fallen off her, and now she was starving. “Let’s go!”

Sojiro followed with a chuckle. Maybe she’d ask him for flirt tips after all, over a nice steaming plate of curry.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, sometimes you just need to think about your kin coming out as LGBT+ to one of your comfort characters and your comfort character being super supportive of your kin. It's a basic need. Trust me on this.


End file.
